We have thus far evaluated 27 donors since the protocol started in 3/2009. All donors who have returned thus far have reported that the kidney donation has been a positive experience. No one thus far has had expressed any sense of regret or concerns regarding care received at the NIH. In some donors, the experience of kidney donation has encouraged them to make healthy life style choices. In many we have thus seen, however, development of weight gain, hypertension, and hyperlipidemia has not been uncommon, as in the general population. Any formal analysis of the data is premature at this point and we will wait until we have had near-complete follow up.